<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sweet &amp; Subtle Softness by Revakah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795457">A Sweet &amp; Subtle Softness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah'>Revakah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:55:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revakah/pseuds/Revakah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is in Geralt's heart before he is ever in his bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sweet &amp; Subtle Softness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like trying to fit as many feelings into 100 words as possible. Today was a day and a half, so here are some Geraskier feelings. <br/>If I do any more drabbles for this pairing I'll add chapters to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For as long as he could remember, Geralt had never sought out softness. He needed to be as sharp as the blades he carried, armed and armoured against all the difficulties and enemies he faced. Needed to keep others at arm's length lest they become a weakness to be exploited.</p>
<p>But then.</p>
<p>The bard.</p>
<p><em>Jaskier</em>.</p>
<p>Jaskier, who refused to be kept at a distance, who sang and who laughed and who flirted his way into Geralt's heart long before his bed. Soft-hearted but steel-spined and sharp-tongued, the bard had carved out a place for himself right beside his witcher.</p>
<p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading 💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>